Video decoder systems are well known components of consumer electronic devices, such as personal computers, media players, video games and the like. They process a coded video bit stream, which is a compressed representation of a source video sequence, to generate a replica of the video sequence for local display. The consumer electronic devices render the video sequence according to a default display order but typically also support various enhanced playback modes, commonly fast forward and reverse playback. The present invention is directed to control methods for reverse playback.
Video coding typically exploits temporal redundancies among frames in a video sequence and generates coded video data that contains prediction references between frames. Often prediction references create multi-frame prediction chains, which must be traversed entirely during decode to regenerate the source video sequence. For this reason, a decoder cannot select and decode a desired video frame on a purely random access basis. Nor can a decoder work backwards through the coded video data, when operating in a reverse playback mode, decoding and rendering frames as it goes.
Prior attempts to implement reverse playback in video decoders generally operate in one of several ways. In an extremely simple case, a video decoder may decode only those frames which have no coding dependencies upon other frames (e.g., I frames) and skip all other frames. The acceptability of this approach depends on how frequently the I frames appear in coded video data. If every frame is coded as an I frame, reverse playback will look perfect. If the I frames occur infrequently in the coded video data, reverse playback cannot be presented as smooth video; reverse playback would be more akin to a slideshow. Because I frames often are extremely sparse in coded video data to optimize video compression performance (less than one frame in every hundred frames), there is a need for reverse playback algorithms that display more than just the I frames.
Other solutions to achieve reverse playback attempt to decode each coded video frame in reverse decoding order, which includes for each frame of interest decoding all frames that serve as prediction references. This approach is computationally expensive and can require reference frames to be decoded multiple times as the video decoder works backward through the coded video sequence in display order. Often, video decoders cannot complete full decode operation in the time available under the display's display rate, which may cause the video decoders to drop frames from decode and degrade video quality. Still other solutions attempt to decode an entire prediction chain in natural coding order and buffer the decoded video data for display in a reverse playback mode. This approach also is expensive, requiring large memory spaces to be allocated for this purpose. If adequate memory space is unavailable for reverse playback, frames may have to be dropped and video quality may be degraded.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a reverse playback control method for a video decoder that conserves resources and retains adequate video quality on playback.